The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing a sensor to detect a difference between two pressures having a measuring diaphragm of silicon which is clamped between two disk-shaped bearing parts of glass, with the formation in each case of an inner chamber, the one inner chamber being acted on by one of the pressures via a passage opening in the one bearing part and the other inner chamber being acted on by the other pressure of the pressure difference to be measured.
Such a process can be noted from EP 0 007 596 B1. In this known process, the measuring diaphragm which consists of silicon is produced in the manner that a silicon disk is first doped with boron on both of its sides. Layers of oxide present on the outside are partially removed by photo-etching with the formation of a mask. Thereupon, the doped regions are removed from both sides of the silicon disk by, for instance, acid etching, and the mask is thereupon also removed. The finished measuring diaphragm is then connected at its edge by bonding to, in each case, one glass disk as a bearing part; each glass disk bears a vapor-deposited layer of metal as an electrode on its inner side.